Three Empty Words
by FF2400
Summary: It's an art – to forgive someone so unforgiven. This is a futanari story. "First love might be your last one and your last love might be your first one. Still, if only you have the strength to withstand every single pain that comes with love, who knows? Maybe you can find both in just one person." - Scarlet
1. So Sorry

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 1: So Sorry**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Damn it, Eri, you're so fucking tight," I groaned in pleasure as I forced myself further into my girlfriend – her muscles tightened around me every so often as she painfully got adjusted to my length.

"Ah, ah, ah," Eri whimpered again and again whereas I increased the pace of my thrusting while I held her hips even more tightly. "Ah, babe, I'm, I'm close!" She trembled as her orgasm kicked in.

It usually took me a few rounds before I could have mine so I did not stop but I fasten my pace instead. **_I want you_** – I thrusted much, much faster once her reddened face resurfaced deep inside.

"You hurt me," Eri gasped for air many times but I merely ignored her and in a moment, I pulled out then I sprayed my seeds all over her. The room was quiet except for our breathing. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't mention it, babe, I like it rough too sometimes," she whispered while she rolled over and I breathed as she started licking my penis up and down. In truth, it was not her I apologized to.

* * *

Mio's POV

"Just so you know, we can go home anytime you want," Kai stated out of nowhere and I felt extremely bad for defying him all along. "I'm sorry, Kai, it's our first time leaving her after all."

"I know, I know, that's why I got Hana to babysit her as we enjoy our dinner," he expressed while he got hold of my hands and he squeezed them slightly. "Yes, but she threw a fit when we left."

"Really," Kai heaved a fairly deep sigh and he placed some cash on the table before he extended his hand to me. "I can wait," he alleged once he realized that I was about to voice my objection.

"I don't know why you're wasting your time on me," I mumbled as I stared at our linked hands. "Well, I wonder why you're wasting your time pondering of why I'm wasting my time on you, Mio."

"You just won again," I commented on his funny quip as I felt his hold tensed up – it was as if he was troubled that I would leave him tomorrow. "I love you – that's why, I guess," he added curtly.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

" _I want you_."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"I don't like the idea of you being hurt," I reasoned in between our breathless kisses as I hovered above her, gently poised my hard-on to her soaking wet entrance. "I don't deserve it," I added.

"I want you," she admitted shyly from underneath me as she pored over my eyes lovingly then wrapped her arms around my neck. "Ritsu, I want you to be my only – forever my first and last."

"I want you more," I declared before I bent over to lick her folds and coil my tongue in her deliciously – I loved her taste. I grazed her solid hymen every now and then as I steadily lapped her.

"Ah–" she clasped her mouth as soon as her heavenly moans escaped from her slightly parted lips then I smiled in reply. My Mio never liked the way she sounded in bed but I loved her moans.

"That's okay, Mio, I'm not judging you at all," I comforted her as I shifted our position to missionary and we quickly got lost into each other's eyes. "I'll be gentle," I promised as we kissed hard.

* * *

Mio's POV

"I trust you," I nodded in approval as she approached me on her knees in between my spread legs and set her weight on me. I bit my lips nervously once she aimed her penis to my sex.

"Ritsu," I winced in pain as soon as she moved into me, split my hymen and deflowered me simultaneously. "Mio, Mio," she repeated again and again as she pushed herself further.

In the end, she finally made it all the way in and I jolted every so often as she throbbed – _it just got bigger and bigger_. "Are you alright?" she asked me curtly as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Yes," I nodded in embarrassment once we made an eye contact and Ritsu shifted a little only to slip my loosened locks behind my ear as I cringed inwardly at her movement.

"Good. I'm moving now, okay?" She stated as she softly bucked her hips and humped me repeatedly, but not before she licked my tears. Our first time made me sore. Still, I felt loved.

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	2. Spare Me

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 2: Spare Me**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Is she asleep?" Kai asked quietly as he pushed close the door behind him at the same time. I gave him a simple nod as I caressed her tiny face gently. It was tainted all over with dried tears.

"We should've stayed," he spoke in a low voice as he stared at her lovingly and he then ran his hand over Risa's brunette locks. I saw the love he had for my daughter but I was still unsure.

 _ **I'm sorry it's who I am**. _ I was hurt so badly by my first love back then and now, I just wanted to concentrate on raising Risa right. "It's late already, I can lend you our guest room," I said.

"That's fine, Mio, I need a change of clothes for tomorrow. You know how fast the rumours go at our workplace," he said and I laughed spontaneously. Afterwards, I led him to my front door.

"Thanks a lot for tonight," I murmured as I leaned in to kiss his cheeks and I watched in amusement once I caught his flushed face. "Somebody's getting funky," he joked and he left soon after.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"You're late again and you even wear what you wore yesterday. I guess you did spend all night long at Eri's, mm?" Mugi taunted as soon as she saw me and I merely ignored her teasing tone.

"Oh, we broke up," I brought her up-to-date whereas she widened her eyes in return. Actually, Mugi was my younger sister and it was my liability to give her rides everywhere each day. "You did?"

"Uh-huh," I shrugged as I handed over my spare helmet to her and she took it right away. "You mean you dated eight different women in just three days? It's a new record, so, you deserve a drink!"

"Come on, Mugi, the last thing I need right now is to be drilled by my dearly beloved virgin-ish sis-ow!" She struck the back of my head harshly, before I could even finish my sardonic remark.

"Oh, please spare me from your crude words, Ricchan," she reminded as she climbed on my dirt bike and I soon felt she had her arms swathed around my waist tightly. "You asked for it, alright?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	3. You're You

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 3: You're You**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"I have to join in a juncture tomorrow. However, my table is packed already." I paid no heed to Dad as I kept going, eating my food in deep silence. Mugi made silly faces at me every so often.

"So, Ritsu, what do you say? Do you think you can handle it instead of me?" Wataru asked curiously while he had his eyes fixated on me incessantly as Mugi wiggled her foolish brows at me.

"I don't know, Dad, I'm representing you and all – it's a lot of pressure," I objected while I kicked her legs from underneath the table and she kicked back spontaneously. "I, I just, I can't."

"You're you, my dear, you don't have to be him," Kaori intervened and Dad nodded in approval while my madcap sister tried hard to fight her chuckle. I guessed they set me up. "Fine, I'll go."

"It'll be held at a nearby kindergarten and all in all, I hope it'll inspire you to offer us grandchildren soon," he said and laughed briefly, together with the rest of Kotobukis, whereas I scowled.

* * *

Mio's POV

"You should not play with your food, Risa, it's a bad habit." She sulked in return and in the twinkling of an eye, she let her spoon fall on purpose. "I, I'm done. You're so in for a time out."

"Bad, momma, bad," she tripped over her tongue now and again before she turned her bowl upside down. I bit my lips at the sight of her losing herself – she had been very easily angry lately.

"Is she furious again?" I sighed in relief once I saw Kai and he got down on his knees spontaneously to clean after her mess. "Yeah, Kai, can you take care of things here while I get ready upstairs?"

"Sure-fire, Mio, I'm on it," he exclaimed whereas I picked up my daughter and I hurried to my bedroom. I unhooked my locket and I passed it to Risa at once – it always calmed her down, every time.

 _ **You can have it**. _ It was the very first gift I ever got from my ex or in a few words, Risa's rightful father. Frankly, she was a hermaphrodite and I gave her my love until I had Risa in return.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

" _You can have it_."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Mio's POV

She placed her head on my chest as we gradually fell down from our high. Her bated breaths tickled my delicate skin every now and then. I gently ran my hand through her dishevelled hair.

"It's a gift," she looked up and stared into my eyes directly – she must have been noticing me staring at her silver locket for a while now. "From who?" I asked at once, maybe out of jealousy.

"Someone," she answered hesitantly as she looked elsewhere temporarily whereas I struggled to keep my cool. She always had it on her even when we had a shower together hours ago.

"I'm yours now and forever, Mio, don't think too much of it," she reasoned as she pulled out of me briefly and to my surprise, she took it off then she gave it to me freely. "Here, you can have it."

"I didn't–" I was about to complain the moment she pulled me in for a deeply throttled kiss. "I insist," she interjected me successfully while I was still in my stupor. _I kind of hoped it lasted longer_.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

" _Toujours_?" I smiled while I watched in amusement as she worked hard to cite that familiar quote. "It's a French quote for _always_ ," I revealed soon after and I beckoned her to turn around afterward.

"From now, you may wear it as long as you love me," I elaborated and I kissed the nape of her neck gently – her exact soft spot. I then proceeded to fasten its latch while she waited on me abidingly.

"You can be hopelessly romantic after all, Ritsu, I almost lost hope on you." I simply chuckled at her bittersweet pun as I pushed her onto my bed with both our lips and hands intertwined lovingly.

"But then again, I can't take the whole credit. You brought it out of me," I said before I leaned to kiss her on the eyes, nose and lips whereas she impatiently wrapped her legs around my waistline.

"I guess I'll wear it forever then," she giggled softly as she propped herself up to return my kisses. I smiled half-heartedly while I went along, owning her for the nth time tonight. _I hope so._

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	4. Too Bad

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 4: Too Bad**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Momma will come for you in a few hours, baby. You know how it goes." Risa was about to cry already even though we went through this, every day for years. She was quite clingy.

"See, it's your favourite toy," I stated while I hooked my locket around her neck and she stopped sniffling curtly. However, it would only hold her for a while, so I must drop by before lunch.

"Well, girlfriend, how does it go with you and your beloved Kai yesterday, mm?" Hana chimed in chirpily while I narrowed my eyes at her on impulse. She was responsible for day nursery.

"I honestly could interrogate you last night but I know you're busy with Rie," she went on and on while I rolled my eyes in return. "We only went out for two hours at most," I retorted sternly.

"But I don't really care about us right now," I added. "Instead, I wonder if I should bring Risa to a child expert or something – she's too clingy for a 3-year-old. Is it my fault?" I deliberated.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Welcome, Mrs. Kotobuki, I wish you'll find it worthwhile to be here." I smiled while I looked around my surrounding. It was a bit shabby and all but it had a welcoming atmosphere. "I already am."

"This kindergarten is adjoined to a home for homeless and neglected children. So you might meet some adult ones," she exclaimed while I followed – I kind of loved this joint.

"Thanks for having me, Mrs. Teiko, but may I travel around this building on my own? I don't want these children to feel troubled of my presence here," I asked politely and she smiled simultaneously.

"Yes, Mrs. Kotobuki, indeed. You can pop up any question to our staffs and they'll help you out," she bowed curtly before she left me soon after. _**Do you like children**? _ I smiled at the memory.

Our days were always wasted in the playground near her house because she loved to watch the kids so much. **_Too bad. I want three, at least_**. I had reasons to say what I said back then.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	5. Beginner's Luck

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 5: Beginner's Luck**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Excuse me, do you know where I can find Mrs. Teiko?" I asked a young lady – she was perhaps in her early thirties. I glanced through the little playroom at the same time as I waited on her reply.

"God, you must be the trainee, right? You don't have to wear a suit in this kind of place, Mrs. Naoki, these kids will get you messy in no time." I was about to object but she shunned me.

"First and foremost, I want you to hold a sweet baby girl for me. I need to use the toilet," she spoke as she pushed a baby into my arms – she was crying a bit too heavily. "It's alright, you're fine."

For a moment or two, she snivelled every now and then but then again, she no longer made another sound whereas she softly closed her eyes. "Wow, you've got a beginner's luck."

"To tell the truth, she was never into strangers – not even me sometimes," she heaved a deep sigh as she took her away from me and soon enough, she cried again. I retrieved her curtly.

* * *

Mio's POV

"Sensei, can you please teach me on how to draw a shark?" Aoi demanded politely and I smiled as I patted a seat next to me. He then moved along with his stationery in tow. "Sharks are cool."

"I know, right?" I chuckled lightly at his enthusiastic demeanour and everyone can tell that he loved them so much by one look at his stuffs. "Sensei, can you please check my doggy?" Kaori asked.

I took great pleasure in my career as a teacher, especially for these children. I was an only child so it was only natural for me wishing for them around. **_We're better off without them_**. I thought sadly.

"It's Kai-sensei!" I was pulled out of my memory of her harshly once I caught a familiar voice from behind me. "I'll take care of them, Mio. So, you can go tend Risa," he kindly offered spontaneously.

"Thanks," I thanked him as I gathered my stuffs and we smiled to each other before I walked out of the schoolroom. He was probably surrounded by those children by now – they really liked him.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

" _We're better off without them_."

* * *

 **Flashback**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Do you like children?" Mio asked me out of the blue as she looked down at me – eagerness was evident in those beautiful eyes. "I'm waiting," she held as she shifted her gaze to the crowds.

I followed her gaze and I heaved a sigh once I caught on her meaning. We were surrounded by families of three and more – _I could never see why she cared for those nuisances_.

"We're better off without them," I said in a low whisper after I hardly thought of it at all and even if she tried to hide her disappointment from view, I could see it by one look at her diluting eyes.

"Too bad. I want three, at least," she somehow chuckled lightly before she propped to plant a gentle kiss on my forehead. "I don't need anybody else," I responded as soon as she fell back.

"You hate commitments – admit it," she teased me as she took up her book straight away and continued reading it. I closed my eyes while I gradually drifted to my nightmares.

* * *

Mio's POV

I caressed her tousled hair lightly as her face twisted every now and then. She said she had these bad dreams but she looked as if she was reliving a moment – _I prayed it was the former_.

All of a sudden, she opened her eyes and stared right into mine while I kept running my fingers through her brown locks. "Hey," I greeted her casually as she got up from my lap and stretched.

"It's late already, Mio, you should've woken me up," she whined whereas she glanced through the empty park while I paid no attention to her. "You needed rest, Ritsu," I argued shortly.

"Yeah, yeah," she said nonchalantly before she went to sit on her heels in front of me, silently signed me to get on her back and I obliged obediently by climbing on her soon after. "Mio?"

"What? It's too late to say I'm heavy now," I hissed furiously as I playfully choked her and she simply laughed. "No, no, you're not. It's just… I think three is too much. How about one?"

* * *

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	6. So Taken

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 6: So Taken**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Finally, she's sleeping," I heaved a fairly deep sigh whereas I gently put her down into a crib. In the interim, I was aware of how the woman by my side fidgeted all the time. "I'm Hana."

"I'm Ritsu," I responded while I got a bit browbeaten of her ever-changing personality. Well, especially after we swapped gazes for the very first time as I took the baby back into my arms.

"Oh gosh, I thought I've lost you, Mrs. Kotobuki," Mrs. Teiko chimed in once she came into the day nursery while I breathed in relief simultaneously. "Oh, I see. You've met our sponsor, Hana."

"Yeah, right-what?" I chuckled lightly as she blinked twice before she then widened her eyes in horror later on. I shrugged the minute I knew her eyes were fixated on me. "I'm so, so sorry."

"Don't mention it. I did have my share of fun," I insisted and afterward, I was led by Mrs. Teiko to a big room before she asked for me to wait on until all of the staffs gathered there and I obliged.

* * *

Mio's POV

"I'm sorry I'm late, Hana, how's she?" Hana gestured me to fall silent and a smile crept on my face once I looked at the sight of her, my very bundle of joy, sleeping soundly in the small crib.

"Oh my, Mio, what do I do? I just dug my own grave!" Hana made known in a low growl as I pushed Risa's messy locks from covering her peaceful face. "Really, Hana. What did you do, mm?"

"I made our biggest benefactor ever babysat your little troublemaker and really, I told a real beautiful creature that I'm using a restroom! I was very ashamed of myself," she cried sadly.

"Risa's anything but a troublemaker, okay?" I exclaimed but I did laugh a little upon hearing her journey so far today. "I just can't bear the fact that Rie seems to like her more than me."

I was taken aback once she finished. In some way, I really wanted to meet this person because Risa even cried when Kai held her sometimes. "Jeez, you should've seen her. I'm so taken."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	7. The Locket

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 7: The Locket**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Hey, Mio," Kai greeted me as he held open the door to the assembling room for me and I returned his smile in a bit. "Did it start already?" I asked whereas he shrugged right away at my request.

"Please be punctual in the future, you two," Mrs. Teiko squinted her eyes at us before we bowed apologetically all together as we seized our designated seats. "Alright, now that everyone is–"

I then looked forward spontaneously once I heard her familiar raspy voice. _**You don't know anything** – _ I felt as if the world around me disappeared as we exchanged our gaze soundlessly.

"I'll start outlining my draft on ways to renovate this building," she picked up where she left off afterwards whereas she turned her back on us – on me at the same time. "I'll support every cost."

 _How could she be a Kotobuki? Is she married_? I felt my chest tightened out of nowhere and all at once, I also felt my tears were threatened to fall over. _In the end, am I the only hopeful one_?

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Thank you for your great team work, everyone, I hope we could get along well from start to finish," I held before they clapped all together and I shook their hands out of courtesy. "Thanks."

I prolonged my hold on her hands as she unheeded me understandably by looking down at our entangled hands. Even so, I could tell that she was not bearing the locket I lent her anymore.

 ** _Toujours_**?I let her hands go for the second time in three years whereas the memory of her struggling to say the prayer embossed on that locket resurfaced in my mind straightaway.

I could have tried to keep hold of her even for a second longer, still, it was not my intention. I came here only to represent the Kotobukis then I might as well, set it as my foremost priority.

"Mrs. Kotobuki, can we talk more?" I nodded spontaneously to Mrs. Teiko while I struggled to kill my guiltiness. _Did she deliver our baby safely_? _Did she have any complication all along_?

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	8. An Insight

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 8: An Insight**

* * *

Mio's POV

I watched Risa in silence as she was busy playing with her beloved blocks. Half of my heart did long for her to at least ask about our daughter, but she said nothing. It still hurt me even now.

"No cry, me bad," Risa cried as she toddled bit by bit towards me before she settled on hugging my legs and patting them gently. "Honey, it's not you," I bent a little to hold her tightly.

 _ **Abort it**. Well, who am I kidding_? She did imply that I better had an abortion back then. "I love you," Risa hummed into my arms as I wiped my wet eyes without her looking. "I love you more."

"Mio, we probably should join those higher-ups for lunch," Kai proposed while he entered the playroom and I rushed to hug him at once. I did not know what I was doing. But I had to.

He returned my gesture as he gently rubbed my back every now and then – it was everything I needed whenever my world went under, some sedative comfort in his arms. "Just for a while."

* * *

Ritsu's POV

I gradually slumped against the wall once I walked on Mio embracing the man she came to our assembly with earlier. "Momma, papa, me too." My heart broke twice at her sweet voice.

If I had known I was holding my own daughter a few hours ago, I honestly would have spent a lifetime studying her features, admiring her perfection. Still, that was then, I lost that chance.

 _I guess she finally moved on and I know better than to make her mine again_. I considered as I backed out, leaving her and our daughter in his hands. "Mrs. Kotobuki, I think we–"

I focused on my business all the time and I did not even know that Mio was sitting in front of me whereas the man sat next to her. I managed to overlook her as I made conversations with him.

He kept insisting me to call him – Kai _,_ and unlike any other man I met so far, he was extremely gentle and polite at the same time. I felt better to have an insight of who will father my daughter.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	9. Even If

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 9: Even If**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Hey, Mio, Kai–," Hana slurred once our eyes met and I merely smiled at her cutesy quirkiness. She coughed twice as she fixed her skirt then she sat beside Kai. "And Mrs. Kotobuki."

"Come on, guys, we're a team now. You can use my first name already." They giggled upon my seriousness spontaneously but clearly, I did get upset in owing my current surname.

As a matter of fact, the Kotobukis was a legendary household for its standing as Japan's biggest conglomerate, and I only got lucky to be in their care. Yes, I never did deserve its reputation at all.

"Okay, Ritsu," Hana said my name a bit hesitantly but she could get better with one or two practices hopefully in more secluded places. I then offered her my most attention as we went on.

I caught Mio looking at me once in a while and of course, I knew very well how jealous she could be if I were to be interested in somebody else. But I bet it would not bother her any longer.

* * *

Mio's POV

"Really?" I tried hard to crack down on my conversation with Kai as I watched my ex and my best friend flirted for the rest of the night – _it was very awkward_. "I very like it when she called me that."

Kai smiled lovingly as he reached for my hands then I chuckled sheepishly soon after. I, on the other hand, felt a bit bothered by it though – _what if my baby gets confused in the near future_?

 _Ritsu is still her father even if she did not wish for Risa in our lives_. Kai was a real nice guy but in my opinion, she should be lectured on how to address him properly – like uncle, or whatever.

"I'm sorry, Kai, I'm going back to the playroom," I murmured as soon as I stole a brief quickly look at the baby monitor from under the table. "I'll go, too," he excused himself afterwards.

"She's awake." Risa was exactly the distraction I needed to put her out of my mind, all together with her strong attempts to bed Hana. I thought that she would talk to me if I sat with her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	10. Be Good

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 10: Be Good**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Don't splash–" I was about to remind her as she joyfully splattered her bath water all over me before I could finish. My shift was over long ago but today, we had to stay until our sponsors left.

"Here's your Pororo," Kai exclaimed whereas he handed Risa's favourite blue towel to me. I heaved a sigh as she jumped up and down happily. "I better get spare clothes for you, Mio."

"Thank you, Kai, I need them," I held as I blushed in next to no time once I became aware of my apparently see-through blouse. "Cold, Momma, cold," Risa said while she pulled my hands.

"Honey, you need to be good around Kai, okay? Momma has to shower," I explained in detail as I dressed her in her best Friday and as usual, she put up a fight in failing my every day task.

"It tickles," she chuckled lightly under my touch while I was busy spreading some lotion all over her soft skin. Kai appeared shortly and she ran off into his arms right away. "Me clean, papa."

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Excuse me," I said while I stood up and I left the dining hall with an ugly feeling churned deep in my stomach. Mio and Kai headed off half an hour already and I felt so _fucking_ uneasy.

I could not think of her being pleased by anyone else but then again, it was all I came up with the minute they left. "Damn it," I grunted in frustration as I walked into the unoccupied playroom.

I was on the verge of leaving when I caught a glimpse of the locket I gave her, tucked securely beneath the crib. _How could it end up here_? _Is she still having it_? "Ritsu? Why are you here?"

I clenched my fists in pure anger as I took in her chaotic appearance – her flushed face, her wet hair. "Stop it!" I ignored her whereas I went and took her hands in mine. "I'm not stopping."

In a flash, I stripped her off before I pushed everything on the changing table and bent her over it forcefully. She cried as I brought out my penis and I immediately shoved it into her.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	11. I'm Sorry

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 11: I'm Sorry**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Don't do this, please," she begged while I kept revelling in her warmth. She was very tight that I had to pull back and slam myself back into her repeatedly to make it all the way in.

I thrusted in and out of her violently whereas she grimaced in utter pain every so often but I could care less whether she was ready or not. _I felt disgusted for doing this to my heart_.

Her groans, her shudders – they all reminded me of those familiar airs I grew up breathing with every single day. _Am I turning into one of them_? The table creaked while I raped her.

I listened in as her ragged breaths hitched whenever I hit her core as harsh as I can and her wall slowly tightened around me soon after. I fastened my pace simultaneously.

I felt her body jolted as her muscles clenched me and they convulsed in release. "Ritsu," she moaned under duress and I turned her face only to shove my tongue deep in her throat.

* * *

Mio's POV

"Mm, mm, mm," I bit my lips till they bled in my poor attempt to suppress my moans as she took me over and over from behind. I almost heard my heart broke with each thrust she did.

 _I felt like those sluts she slept with_. I contemplated stupidly as my senses gradually heightened and I came for the nth time all because of her fierce thrusts. She did not slow down at all.

 _I did not enjoy it but my body did._ In less than no time, I felt her painfully swelling inside me then I closed my eyes tearfully as she bit the nape of my neck. I knew that she was close.

After five more heavy thrusts, she finally found her own release then groaned with pleasure as I felt her heated seeds running through my insides. "Who are you?" I mocked.

 _I don't know what I'm expecting but I know my Ritsu. She'll never hurt me._ Her glazed eyes flashed impassively into mine – it looked as if she did not know the answer herself. "I'm sorry."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	12. These Hands

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 12: These Hands**

* * *

Mio's POV

"Momma, papa brought me teddy!" I managed a small smile as soon as I caught sight of my baby – _if only she did not bear any resemblance to her_. "You shaky. You cold?" she queried.

"Mm-hmm, hug me, please," I plead and she immediately climbed on me whereas I struggled to hold back my tears. "There, there," she whispered while she held onto my hands tightly.

"I'm sorry we're late, Mio, we just got back from the parking lot. She needs her ted," Kai excused as he took her car seat along single-handedly, then dropped it close to the entrance way.

 _I'm glad you're late_ – I thought as I adjusted my hold on Risa while my mind drifted to a certain someone – someone I lost a long time ago and maybe, for forever. "Are you okay?"

"I need water," I said with a low voice whereas his eyes seemed fixated on my broken lips innocently. _I did try to cover it up with a lip balm_. "I'll get it," he nodded twice before he left again.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

Time passed me by as I watched my bleeding hands impassively whereas my broken heart died a little bit more every single time she came up in my mind. **_I'll wear it forever_** – she vowed.

I withdrew my locket and threw it into the sink straight away once I recalled her empty promise. The good part in me wronged whatever I did to my ex. Still, my dark side worshipped my sin.

 _She lies, you stupid, she deserves it_ – my subconscious snarled at me as I kept on looking at the locket intently. For now, I felt like I was going crazy with all the drones stuck in my head.

"Gosh, Ritsu, what happened to you? Are you okay?" I turned around and I saw a worried Hana marched toward me as she extracted tissues from her handbag. "These hands… deserve it."

She squinted at me before she draped them around my hands gently whereas I observed the broken glasses beneath our feet. "These hands hurt her," I said as they trembled on – in pains in fears.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	13. Tell Me

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 13: Tell Me**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"I'll apply some pressure now, okay? Tell me if it hurts," Hana demanded and I only watched as she carefully dressed my cuts. "I'm fine, go on," I insisted on her with a fairly low tone.

"Is it overly tight?" she asked as she tightened the bandage on my hands and I flexed my hands straight away – I flinched once I felt the excruciating pain coursing right through my veins.

"I'm good," I offered her a big smile half-heartedly as she backed down from the bed I was on. "You should have some rest," she persuaded in due course while I donned my coat.

"Thanks, Hana, but I have to show up at the closing ceremony," I denied her kind offer as civil as I could whereas I struggled hard to stand up on my own and she came up to me in that instant.

She positioned my left hand around her slim waist and my right one o'er her shoulder – simply to sustain my weight, even with her smaller figure. _Her warmth comforts me, somehow_.

* * *

Mio's POV

"Home," Risa rubbed her eyes sleepily as she snuggled up in the crib with her beloved bear – a gift Kai got for her on her very first birthday. "Honey, we'll be home soon," I smiled once she pouted.

I smoothened her hair as she slowly drifted off then I kissed her forehead before I moved toward the restroom. "God," I breathed heavily with every heart-rending step I took on my way.

I locked the door behind me as soon as I got in one of the stalls. I took off my dress shortly and I crouched as I hit the faucet while I leaned the hose to my crotch – with a trembling hand.

I tried hard to keep my sobs in check the moment the water hit my stinging crotch but I failed miserably. "Damn it," I cried my heart out as I clenched my fists, turned my knuckles white easily.

I shut my eyes out of hatred as soon as I noticed her cum, all together with my blood, flowed effortlessly into the drain below me. **_I'll be gentle_** – I cried harder once I thought of her promise.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	14. Hold On

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 14: Hold On**

* * *

Mio's POV

I applied some light foundation on my face before I finally stormed out of the restroom – my body shook all the time. "Hey, Mio, here's your drink. Kai left it just now," Hana came into sight curtly.

"Thanks," I smiled spontaneously as I took the mineral water bottle from her hands. "I'm sorry I'm late, Mio, I had to. Mrs. Teiko forced me to stay for some clean-ups. You know how I hate them."

Hana rambled on and on while I drank my water slowly, one small mouthful at a time. I actually did not go back to the assembly room – _I couldn't face her at the moment, I feel bitter as I think of it_.

Besides, Mrs. Teiko kindly permitted me to dismiss it the minute I brought up Risa in my defence earlier. "Well, just so you know, I found Rit–" Hana wanted to say something but I cut in.

"I'm tired, Hana, let's go already," I said while I approached a sleeping Risa and lifted her up straightaway. "Yea, Mio, you go first," she said as she handed over her car key to me.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

I kept on driving aimlessly for hours before I finally pulled up in that very same entranceway I left yesterday. I took deep, deep breaths before I got out, quickly headed for the doorbell.

I pressed it for a moment or two whereas I braced myself for her backlashes. In less than no time, I heard sounds of footsteps and a doorknob being turned afterward.

"Hold on," her familiar voice had never been somewhat relieving to me before. But then, I needed it more than ever at the moment. "Wh–" I did not waste any time as I pushed her against the door.

She attempted to defend herself but of course, she failed at once as soon as I pinned her hands above her head. "I'm sorry for what I said earlier, Eri, can we start over? Please let me in," I begged.

I then leaned in to kiss her hard as if my whole life depended on it while I slowly let go of her hands the minute she had her guards down. "All right," she muttered in between our kisses.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	15. Once Again

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 15: Once Again**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Ah, ah, ah," she breathed a series of moans breathlessly, every single one timed to my keen thrusts. Once again, I found myself in her bed in this sticky situation. "Ah, more, ah," she begged.

The bed creaked further as I fastened my pace, silently took in her plea from earlier. I honestly did not understand – _I love her but why can't I act like I do?_ "I miss you," she sighed as we kissed.

She then dug her nails into my back painfully and with three more thrusts, she found her release. "I love you," I held before I groaned in pleasure as my orgasm hit and she lit up at once.

"I love you too," she kissed me and I withdrew immediately then walked to her toilet. _I know I'll regret it later but by now, I feel like forgetting her hold on me._ "So, you're staying the night?"

"Uh-huh," I nodded nonchalantly as I took off the used condom and rinsed myself clean. I felt her hands against my penis in no time, rubbed it upside down – _I'll just pretend it's her._ Again _._

* * *

Mio's POV

"I'm very sorry, Mrs. Teiko, I guess I'll be taking a few days off then," I spoke as I whirled the telephone line around my fingers absentmindedly. Hana was busy getting our dinner ready for now.

"Don't mention it, Mio, you better rest until your feet heal, okay? Goodnight." I was about to get off the phone when she asked, "Do you, by chance, know Mrs. Kotobuki prior to today?" _What?_

"Why, why did you ask? What do you mean?" I feigned ignorance in a flash and I felt my grip tightened all at once – _I wish I didn't_. "She asked for you a bit in our discussion earlier," she said.

"Earlier – when, exactly?" I cut in and she spoke shortly, "In the assembling room. By the way, she asked for your whereabouts and you always went to the playroom during lunch, so I poin–"

"No, I don't know her the slightest bit, but thank you for everything today," I exclaimed in a moment and she only let out a gentle sigh. "Take care then, Mio, sleep tight," she disclosed curtly.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	16. Too Late

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 16: Too Late**

* * *

Mio's POV

I tried to think of reasons on why she would do those things to me and all I did was hugging the person who was always there for our daughter even if she was the one I depended on then.

 _ **I'm not stopping**. _ I shuddered at the mere thought of her and I pulled my knees closer then buried my face in them. My soul shivered as my mind grudgingly revisited Ritsu. _**I'm sorry**._

Those cold eyes, those cruel thrusts – I bet she did not do it out of jealousy. She kind of did it because she could and it made me afraid of her or what she turned into. "Knock-knock, Mio?"

"Who's there?" I smiled the moment I noticed Kai poked his nosy head into my room while Risa struggled to hide her face against his chest. "Me teddy and papa!" she said with enthusiasm.

I was taken aback for the second time today, all because of the same reason – she seemed fixated that Kai was her father. _I guess it's fine – Ritsu doesn't want her._ "Yes, you're right," I nodded.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Hello." I bit my lips impulsively once I caught her familiar voice as I slumped alongside the wall, cowered in fear for something I did not know of. However, I believed I faced it before – _but when?_

"It's coming back, Mugi, I try to ignore them but I keep hearing their screams and shouts," I rambled on relentlessly while I looked around the empty room. "Where are you?" Mugi asked at once.

"I'm at Eri's, Mugi. She's asleep in her room upstairs," I answered briefly and took a deep breath before I carried on, "I met her again – I don't know but I'm sure I did something bad," I spluttered.

"What happened?" she probed and I caught a jingling sound, maybe from her set of keys. I was speechless for some time as I planned the words to say. "I don't kno–I said I don't know!"

"Relax," she chided as I pulled my hair restlessly and after a while, I managed to settle down. "All I remember is that I saw her before I blacked out and when I come around – it was just… too late."

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	17. No Sweets

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 17: No Sweets**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Stay," I demanded and took hold of her hand at the same time while she tucked me in. Mugi seemed hesitant as she went on, straddled me on my bed then turned out the light. "Mugi?"

"I'm here." I caught her soft voice as she laid her head on my chest and I sighed in relief at once. "I'm here for you – I'll keep you safe, I'll keep you sound," she insisted then kissed me.

"Ah, Ritsu," she moaned into the kiss as her hands traced mine in between the sheets while I quietly deepened it. After some time, she patted my chest lightly then I backed away on impulse.

"Do you want an appointment later? I can arrange it for you." It was dark all around us but I was positive her eyes were focused on me right now. "I feel better already, so yeah, no hospitals–"

"It's five in the morning, Ricchan, you might want to sleep. We'll be there in five hours," she pressed sternly and I huffed in reply yet I held her tighter in my arms nonetheless. "Thanks again."

* * *

Mio's POV

"You see, I'm thinking of taking her to the grocery store with me," Kai let me know as he gently set down a plate of bacons and eggs on my lap. "Are you sure? It can be a handful," I reminded.

He simply shrugged and at the same time, I noticed her shyly peeked from behind the half closed door. "All right, but she had enough sweets yeste–" I began as she pursed her lips already.

"Okay, no sweets," he nodded briefly although we both knew he was weak to her charm – Risa always got away with him. "Hi!" Hana greeted a bit too happily as Kai excused himself curtly.

"I bet you two finally live the shameful breakfast-in-bed moment, hmm?" she pointed me accusingly and I rolled my eyes spontaneously. Hana smirked at my dull respond as she sat beside me.

"How's your leg?" she sported a rare serious face while her eyes darted to my supposed hurting leg but it was a lie – _I can't move for a whole another story_. "It sucks," I faked a small smile.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	18. I'm Afraid

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 18: I'm Afraid**

* * *

Mio's POV

"You should've told me, Mio, I left you in that parking lot for a long time," she gabbed on as she rubbed an ointment on my leg while I winced in pain every once in a while. "It seems pretty awful."

"It is awful," I agreed while I observed my swollen foot – I kind of slammed it hard against a cabinet the second we got back last night. I needed a reason to lay off so that I can avoid that room.

"Now then, what took you so long?" I asked curiously and Hana bit her lips quickly before she gradually held her hands in defence. "I tried to find your necklace everywhere but I still can't–"

I was deep in thought for a little bit at the mention of her first and last gift – **_as long as you love me_**. "That's okay," I cut in as a smile crept to my face at once – _I tolerated her shit for so long._

"Still, it's your only remembrance of him, right?" Hana retorted while she narrowed her eyes on my indifferent demeanour. "I'm fine," I soothed her then my heart died at the same time.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"Mugi, it's not even nine yet," I purred sleepily as my sister crawled atop me and squished my cheeks – _there's no end to her torture_. "I know, get up! It'll take us an hour to be there!" she said.

"Besides, we're taking your car first," Mugi added and I suddenly recalled what went down yesterday – _gosh, I can't believe we made up soon after I'm all fucked up_. "You see," I began.

She studied me in silence whereas I heaved a sigh before I carried on, "If you're in her place, do you think you can forgive me?" I asked timidly and she pulled me in her arms right then.

"Because if she can, even I realise I don't deserve it. I always disappoint her but I can't change myself for the better either – this part of me just, it just won't go away. I'm afraid, Mugi."

"You had your bad times and trust me, not many people go through what you did. She can, okay? If she really loves you, she'll understand," she talked me over as she rubbed my back in circles.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	19. The Most

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 19: The Most**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"It'll be over before you know it," Mugi encouraged me a moment before she left me alone with my therapist, Sachi, for the nth time – I honestly lost count. "You may start," she instructed calmly.

"I met an old friend yesterday and I've been a mess ever since," I began and vexed to be less vocal of _her_ as much as I could. Sachi merely nodded twice as she quietly contemplated my words.

"So, is this person close to you?" She asked and after a few minutes of total silence on my part, she added, "Ritsu, I need more to know what triggered it. You know how bad it can get in hours."

"Yes, yes, she is," I admitted and she gestured me to continue at once, so I did, "We had a past, a bad one, but it seems like she moved on already. I… I-I thought I was fine by it," I stuttered.

"But then, it happened. I-uh… I think I forced it on her or something. I can't – it's not me. I love her so much I won't even think of it," I lowered my head in shame while Sachi gaped in disbelief.

* * *

Mio's POV

"Okay, I'll let her know," Hana spoke before she returned my iPhone and I pouted spontaneously at the sight of its blank screen – _I didn't even get to speak to my baby_. "Where are they?"

"I don't know, on their merry way to Disne–" she slapped her big mouth and I hurriedly redialled his number. Her hands pried on while I avoided them. "Maybe? Stop, I didn't finish!"

"Sheesh, he's not picking up," I huffed as I glared at her from top to bottom – my best friend, their partner in crime. I was concerned for her because it was a big place. "Gosh, what if she's lost?"

"It'll be alright, okay? He'll surely take good care of her," she soon consoled me with words I myself found realistic. He was always there for Risa after all. "Right," I agreed though I felt restless.

"By the way, what was he like?" Hana asked eagerly as she wore her puppy eyes while I struggled to keep up with her. "Your ex, party pooper, whatever it was do you like the most about him?"

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	20. Brief Confession

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 20: Brief Confession**

* * *

Mio's POV

"I don't know," I answered as honest as I could and she booed me quickly before she resumed, "Come on, can you think of anything at all? Say, did he make you happy, when and how?"

"Never," I cut in coldly as I thought of what we had and lost all along – how destructive our relationship was. She controlled me, used me as much as I her. _She was not the only one broken_.

"I felt safe. I only needed somebody, anybody, for sanctuary back then," I admitted as I remembered their fight the day before I first saw my mistake. "I mean it – anyone will do," I sighed.

"But then again, in time, I felt loved – or so I thought," my voice cracked as soon as the insecurities that only she could give me caved in – I hated how she had been my weakness all along.

"I really thought I found the right one, you know? The one you could run to whenever things get a little too much," I stopped briefly, contemplating, a bit before I ended, "I guess I was wrong."

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"This is more serious than I thought," Sachi murmured as she took note of my brief confession and noted down every word I said for the last hour. "I guess you just had a manic episode."

"You may had racing thoughts of her moving on and it scared you up until you took a hypersexuality behaviour," she reasoned whereas I lowered my head all the time. _What was I doing?_

Sometimes I was fine with losing Mio and then I would rather be the one to break her heart – her everything only to make her think of me a bit more. It confused me. _What do I really want_?

"I'll increase your lithium intake for a week or two, okay? You should take some time off, try to sleep more and avoid stressful environments," Sachi kept demanding the same as before.

"I'll also forward any update to Mugi," she added quickly a moment before she slightly caressed my two hands. "Anyways, I need you to be ready if she presses any charg–" _She won't_.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	21. The Best

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 21: The Best**

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"You'll be all right," Mugi said as she put down a tray of food and drinks in between us. I ignored her eyes even when I felt her hand grabbed hold of mine, squeezing it gently. "If she ev–"

"She won't press charges," I cut in at once and silence soon swallowed us whole. "I held her, my baby," I let out, attempting to lighten the atmosphere by mentioning the soul I hardly knew.

"I don't even know if she has my eyes or not – she had them closed, but she certainly got my hair," I spoke proudly and though I only had her for minutes, it was enough. "She sounds beautiful."

I nodded in reply, however, my smile faded soon after – knowing I just lost the only chance I had left to get back in her life. _I shouldn't have done that_. "You have the lead just so you know."

"If she decides to prevent you from seeing her, you can go to the court – plead for a joint or a sole custody, I don't know," Mugi shrugged as she finished her fries, ignoring my stare.

* * *

Mio's POV

"I'm better alone," I reminded Hana for the nth time before I left her car then I headed for the bell, cringed as it made a painfully nostalgic echo. "Mio-sam–" I ignored our employees one at a time.

"I'll handle it," Mama interrupted them with a raised hand and they scattered straightway. She then sported a slight smile as she took in my appearance – _I just hate this hellish place_. _**Go home**._

"I'm here for Risa's stuffs," I reasoned as I shifted my eyes down, away from her prying ones. She merely gestured me to follow her. "Where's your baby?" she queried while she led me upstairs.

"She's with Kai," I replied as I noticed she slowed down a little, perhaps she noted my bandaged feet. She drew in a deep breath before she said, "I love you so I want the best for you. He is–"

"I know what's the best for me," I cut in rudely with a despairing tone – _I hate it each and every time somebody rushes me_. "Risa needs stability, Mio, give her what I failed to give you," she stressed.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


	22. I'm Trying

**Disclaimer(s): K-On! rightfully belongs to Kakifly** **© Alternate Universe.**

* * *

 **Part 22: Last Night**

* * *

Mio's POV

"I'm trying, gosh, what do you think I'm doing?" I exclaimed in exasperation as I gripped the handrail for support and I winced every so often while every step I took sent turmoil to my feet – _damn it_.

"I told you many times and I'll tell you again – she's not good for you. She's not worth it," she stated firmly but her sob at the end gave away how fragile she really was. "Risa deserves better."

I really wanted to bite back but even I knew Mama could not be further from the truth, still, it was my fault too. She only succeed in hurting me because I let her in – I did it to myself somehow.

"I know, darling, I know you used her simply to get back at us but there's a limit to everything," she guessed as I bit my lower lip – they never took our relationship or my sexuality seriously.

"You have to reconsider his proposal, Mio, he's a good man," she repeated as I clasped my fist simultaneously. I was too tired to bicker, to remind her that I had enough – _she was enough_.

* * *

Ritsu's POV

"I was never around when Risa had her first step, her first word – I don't think I have the right," I breathed as she put on a sympathetic look – _the one I'm used to since she found me_.

"It's not your fault, okay? You didn't know," she comforted me shortly as she held my hand, gently interlaced our fingers. The way they interwove effortlessly always tugged my heart.

Mugi was definitely the closest person to me. In fact, we were very close that she never failed to understand me – a simple thing Mio refused to every time our relationship went under. _I knew so_.

We did cross the line sometimes and I actually loved the intercourses we had because she never asked for more the moment after. _It often ended as fast as it began_. **_It is what it is_** – I believed her.

"Hmm? Shit, I forgot!" I stared at her curiously whereas she kept scrolling up and down her incoming message – probably from one of her students. "I gotta go, Ricchan," she sulked curtly.

* * *

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Thanks for reading.**


End file.
